Infrared imaging devices (e.g., thermal imagers) often suffer from various types of noise, such as high spatial frequency fixed pattern noise (FPN). Some FPN may be correlated to rows and/or columns of infrared sensors. For example, FPN noise that appears as column noise may be caused by variations in column amplifiers and include a 1/f component. Such column noise can inhibit the ability to distinguish between desired vertical features of a scene and vertical FPN. Other FPN may be spatially uncorrelated, such as noise caused by pixel to pixel signal drift which may also include a 1/f component.
One conventional approach to removing FPN relies on an internal or external shutter that is selectively placed in front of infrared sensors of an infrared imaging device to provide a substantially uniform scene. The infrared sensors may be calibrated based on images captured of the substantially uniform scene while the shutter is positioned in front of the infrared sensors. Unfortunately, such a shutter may be prone to mechanical failure and potential non-uniformities (e.g., due to changes in temperature or other factors) which render it difficult to implement. Moreover, in applications where infrared imaging devices with small form factors may be desired, a shutter can increase the size and cost of such devices.